In our study on the pathogenesis of crytococcosis we propose investigating the following: the role of cryptococcal capsular polysaccharide on the cellular responses to initial contact with the infectious particle; the effect of saliva on C.neoformans; the phagocytic activity of alveolar macrophages for C. neoformans; the nature of the infectious particle.